Ai no Dai 6kan
|producer = Tsunku |length = 49:26 |Last = Best! Morning Musume 2 2nd Best Album (2004) |Next = Morning Musume Early Single Box 3rd Best Album (2004) |Single1 = Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ |Single2 = Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari |Single3 = Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago }} Ai no Dai 6kan (愛の第6感; 6th Sense of Love) is the sixth full-length album by Morning Musume. It was released on December 8, 2004 with the catalogue number EPCE-5341. The album reached #7 on the Oricon charts and charted for eight weeks, selling 73,333 copies. Tracklist #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Sukiyaki (すき焼き) #Haru no Uta (春の歌; Song of Spring) - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (直感～時として恋は～; Intuition ~Love Sometimes~) #Dokusenyoku (独占欲; Desire to Monopolize) #Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ; Lemon Color and Milk Tea) - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Koe (声; Voice) #HELP!! #SHIP! TO THE FUTURE #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2 Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori (last credited album) *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari (last credited album) *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika (last credited album), Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi (uncredited), Kago Ai (uncredited) *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Sukiyaki #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko and Ogu #Haru no Uta #*Arrangement: Makaino Koji #*Chorus: Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Inaba Atsuko #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Dokusenyoku #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Tsunku #Lemon Iro to Milk Tea #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Takahashi Yuichi #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Koe #*Arrangement, Programming: Hashimoto Yukari #*Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Bass: Watanabe Hitoshi #*E.Piano: Nakanishi Yasuharu #*Drums and Tambourine: Ogu #HELP!! #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: Tsunku, Inaba Atsuko #SHIP! TO THE FUTURE #*Arrangement, All Instruments: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: Tsunku, Inaba Atsuko #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2 #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, Bass: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Brass Arrangement and Sax: Takegami Yoshinari #*Trumpet: Kobayashi Futoshi #*Trombone: Kawai Wakaba #*Chorus: Tsunku Concert Performances ;Sukiyaki *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit ;Lemon Iro to Milk Tea *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ - Suzuki Kanon, Nonaka Miki *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina (part of a medley) ;Dokusenyoku *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Koe *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura ;Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Ai wa~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" ;Haru no Uta *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ ;Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 73,333 Trivia *This was Iida Kaori's fourth and last album as leader of Morning Musume. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Sukiyaki, Haru no Uta, Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~, Dokusenyoku, Lemon Iro to Milk Tea, Koe, HELP!!, SHIP! TO THE FUTURE, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2 cs:Ai no Dai 6kan Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2004 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:12 Members Line-Up